


Puzzle

by purplesk



Category: SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有時，記憶就像拼圖一樣，慢慢地將缺憾的畫面填補、裝飾齊全。但是，誰能保證，自己手上的拼片，是最初的、原始的、從未被竄改過的色彩。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　屍體、槍枝、血液四濺。簡直就是完美的特工必備條件。

　　男人面無表情地拍了拍自己身上的灰屑、塵埃，懾人的晶藍色現在看起來只是更加冷冽無溫。

　　就像每一次任務一樣，完成後，回報；不完成，他就像吸血蛭一般纏上去，吸吮、豪飲、直到對手血液乾涸。雖他的上頭總是叨唸著關於特工似乎搞不清楚留下活口的英文怎麼寫之外，其他時候只要交差了，上面的人的嘴就被堵死了。

　　他從來就不否認，自己的性情乖張、行為乖僻、個性傲慢自大不可一世的根源或許就只是：偶爾失控的瘋狂所導致。 **不重要。** 他信手整理了一下袖子，有點洩氣的發現方才的打鬥居然弄掉了左手的袖釦。穿著昂貴的西裝打架並非他的興趣，只不過畫面好看了一點罷了。

　　緊貼耳壁的通訊機器此刻卻突然沉默，特工本想第一時間先回報給Q Branch，但電波的那頭卻只是長時間的寂然。無所謂。他的視線掃過整個區塊，包含那些躺在地上正逐漸冰冷的屍體。

　　 **喔，在那裡。** 他瞅見目標人物雙眼猙獰地瞪著天花板，手上正抓著什麼——正好是特工要拿回去交差的物品之一。當然，這個物品或多或少左右到特工接下來在加勒比海的假期可以持續多長——休息太久不好，但沙灘上那些柳腰翹臀卻是很大的吸引力，至少很養眼！

　　正準備抬腳走過去，他卻即刻聽到了不該出現的腳步聲，下意識地，特工揚起手中的槍枝往聲音來源處瞄準，在子彈上膛的同時他又聽見本該來自耳機的聲音。

　　

　　「Double O Seven？」

　　

　　特工在心裡暗罵了幾句，然後瞥見應該坐在軍需部指揮的人卻在這個地方出現！今天的嚮導的確不是那頭正在探索四周的亂毛，但這傢伙絕對不應該出現在前線，而且這傢伙完全沒有注意到他此刻的現身多麼危險！自己差點就誤殺了軍需官——特工的射擊成績優異，不可能出現Moneypenny那樣的失誤。

　　退掉子彈，特工走了過去，毫不掩飾地瞪了略矮自己幾公分外表是個大學生的年輕軍需官。來者究竟是神經太大條還是刻意忽略自己的慍怒就不得而知了？那傢伙絲毫沒看特工一眼就逕自走向了腦子裡選好的路線前進。

　　特工正想開口糾正軍需官的判斷能力，外加順便嘲諷一下他的近視度數加深之際，軍需官已經蹲下，抓著一具趴臥之姿的屍體的左手，並旁若無人地從自己的口袋中掏出刀片，完美地割開屍體左手腕——漂亮的刀口，下一秒，刀片不知從哪挖出一樣小東西來——微型晶片。喔！這正是特工的加勒比海渡假的來回機票！身為情報人員，不，更正確的說，身為情報單位的殺人機器，特工並沒有太多開口詢問的機會。很多時候不需要問為什麼，只要完成任務即可。

　　所以，特工鮮少發問。而叛逆如他，他不問，他自己會找出答案來。

　　但眼前軍需官的出現、以及軍需官如何判斷出目標人物——難道情報有誤？更甚之軍需官清楚知道在哪裡可以找到他們要的東西。這些問題突然在特工的腦袋變成了一塊明礬，正沈澱出更多的問題來。

　　特工肯定軍需官八成是神經太大條，要不然就是腦前葉額不大發達，無論如何，軍需官把微型晶片裝進乾淨的夾鍊帶後，收好，轉身準備走人。但他頓了一秒，轉過頭來一臉狐疑外加小小斥責的看著特工，似乎詢問著：你杵在那做什麼？

　　

　　特工的槍握得更緊了，他忍不住問著：「你是怎麼知道的？」

　　「你以為我是誰啊？」聳肩，那抹笑容自信神秘地很欠扁。

　　

_你以為我是誰啊？_

_你以為我是誰啊？_

_你以為我是誰啊？_

　　

　　特工的腦袋像是突然被轟炸了一般。那句話像炸藥炸開並在他的腦子裡不斷地迴盪，不是怒吼嘶吼，而是很痛苦地扯住了他的所有專注力。特工突然覺得頭很痛，很痛，彷彿一把瑞士刀正無情地攪爛他的腦子。

　　他的表情一定很猙獰，因為特工看見軍需官似乎被嚇著了，後者卻趕緊朝自己走近並遞出手帕。看著那條手帕，特工想伸手抓住之，但潛意識可恨的強迫自己盯著軍需官的臉龐，他不能移動視線，軍需官與自己如此接近，但他頭一回注意到這張臉……這張臉……

　　特工頭痛欲裂。

　　

　　「我們見過面。」伸手，抓住，「在哪裡？」特工覺得自己的聲音在打顫。

　　「我是你的軍需官。」他完全不能理解的眨了眨眼，他們幾乎天天都要見面，這是什麼白痴問題？

　　

**不對。不是這個。**

_你以為我是誰啊？_

　　

　　特工用力地閉起了眼，他的頭痛就快要消失。很漂亮的霧綠色飄過他的腦海。 **不對。不要消失。**

　　

　　「Double O Seven！」軍需官吼著——不舒服的語調。

　　

　　特工一秒睜開雙眼，並發現自己居然扯著軍需官那拿著手帕的手腕，用力過度，將那雙白皙的手顯得更慘白。

　　

　　「抱歉。」他放手，並發現頭痛過去了。

　　

　　軍需官沒好氣地瞪了特工一眼。憐惜地撫了撫被抓紅、發疼的手腕，但沒多說什麼就轉身準備離去。

　　

　　「我們真的沒在別的地方見過？」愣，他補充著：「美術館見面之前？」

　　軍需官歪側了頭，很認真的想了想，然後回覆著：「據我所知，沒有。」然後漾出奸詐的笑容，又道：「或許你太想我了，可能作夢都夢到我。」

　　

　　沒給特工反駁的時間，軍需官擅自離去，一如他幽幽地飄來，又幽幽地離開。

　　

　　※※※

　　

　　惡夢如鬼魂，緊繞在人的頸顎上，每次它用力勒住自己、阻止肺臟汲取新鮮空氣、截斷血液的暢流，而當人覺得就差那麼一吋即碰到死亡的臨界點時，又會突然清醒過來——伴隨著驚恐、冷汗淋漓、錯愕、鬆了一口氣抑或無限的悔恨——即便不清楚為什麼會有悔恨的情緒。

　　如果每殺一個人，就會有惡夢纏身，那麼幹他們這行的繳給心理醫生的諮詢費用絕對遠高於自己的薪資所得。畢竟會走這條路，在精神及心理層面上多少異於常人。特工之間不大討論這些私人問題，畢竟他們連打招呼的時間都少的可憐。Bond不確定其他人是否遇過類似的狀況？他之所以感到有些許困擾，是因為惡夢並非從一開始就出現，而是最近才開始現身。

　　有什麼東西觸動了它。

　　而每個人對於惡夢的定義又有所不同，有些人害怕鬼魂、追殺、溺水等等，但Bond的惡夢——如果可以稱之為惡夢的話——只是一張臉龐，四十五度角的側臉，沒什麼特別的面部表情，但夢中瞇眼細看時，會發現那張臉上有一抹很淡的笑容。Bond深信那張臉絕對是看著自己的。但只要決意接近一些，那張臉孔就會退後一大段距離，在遠處等待自己接近、搆取，卻只要侵犯到某個距離長度，它又會開始這種可恨的你追我跑的距離遊戲。

　　他放棄過。試著背對那張臉孔離去，但一轉過身，那張臉又在自己眼前浮現。相當可怖，似乎不放過他似的那樣像蟒蛇捲住自己。是的，只要是決心放棄，那張臉就會呈現在自己面前，停住，接著Bond會親眼看見那張臉被火焚毀。他看不見那張臉被火舌吞噬時的痛苦扭曲，卻能聽見火紋身的哀號。這只會讓他更加心驚膽戰。

　　人因為害怕才能得以存活。那麼，在夢中的恐懼又是什麼呢？

　　男人有些失神的走到了浴室去，面對泛起血絲的鏡中自己，他彷彿又聽見那張臉孔的尖叫聲——無助、驚恐、求救無援。

　　 **為什麼？** 牙刷被捏斷的材質刺痛了他的掌心。 **為什麼是我？** 他將牙刷丟進了洗臉台內，開啟水龍頭放任冰水刷洗著被刺痛而泛出紅點的掌心。腦海快速地查詢著參謀長曾經說過的哪個有名的、口風很緊的美女心理醫生的電話。雖然很不想走到這一步，但這夢已經困擾了好幾週，對了，是從什麼時候開始的？

　　特工頓了一下，惡夢開始於何時呢？

　　

　 _你以為我是誰啊？_

　　

　　是那個時候！軍需官的頑皮笑容突然冒出記憶海，極度刺眼的在大腦影像中活躍著。在心中暗罵了幾句粗話，雖然不能肯定這是否為問題根源，但比沒有任何線索來的有用。或許那就是一個開關，軍需官不知怎地開啟了自己某個腦中的開關。 **是什麼呢？** Bond自己也摸不著頭緒，但答案絕對是從這裡開始。

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　

　　人類的記憶跟拼圖也有些類似，一塊一塊的，努力構成一張完滿的畫面。但，單看一塊碎片或者幾十片拼圖結成的小區塊並無法參透整幅風景。有時候更令人為難且尷尬的是，若是拿錯了相似的拼圖卻以為這是正確的一塊，並繼續認真地拼湊下去的話，一開始或許還看不出哪裡有問題，但隨著圖畫版圖擴張，那一片錯誤的拼圖會導致混沌，甚至可能產生前功盡棄的可悲結局。

　　唯一的解法是：找出錯誤的那塊——儘管可能需要破壞掉已完成的部份。重新來過。

　　Bond壓下了在心中嘲諷心理醫生這番話的台詞，並微笑地看著那美麗拋物線般的小腿弧度。其實他有些佩服這些專家學者信手拈來某些漂亮的詞彙、比喻說明專有名詞什麼的。Bond不習慣用言語來表達自身情感，他偏好“動手”來闡述之。例如，他讓眼前的黑髮美女感受到極度美妙的香汗淋漓時——在診斷床上——那麼，那酒紅色的雙唇就再也吐不出那些賣弄學識的無聊比方了。其實這也是一種讓對方閉嘴的方式，而且屢試不爽。

　　男人重新穿上西裝，並留意到醫生桌面上的那塊小小地，鮮紅色的小拼圖。拾起，多想了兩秒鐘，他決定悄悄收下，放進了西裝內袋之中。

　　處於假設階段未經證實的東西，是鬼話連篇。不過這並不阻礙男人將之收納在腦海某處，並非有任何重視的意味，只是，或許可以當作某日可拿來使用的參考值罷了。

　　淋浴的聲音如雨水澆淋，男人原先打算紳士地與對方共進晚餐再有緣相會，卻不幸地收到了神諭般的短訊。挑眉，沒有拖延的藉口。他只帶走了紅色小拼圖，什麼都沒留下。

　　

　　※※※

　　

　　當男人踏入召喚他的神聖殿堂的同時，身後傳來了負責傳遞神諭的官員的呼喚——特工在心裡如此嘲諷著。

　　

　　「007，」參謀長在最後一個音節故意升高了語調，暗示了一點揶揄意味，「我相信心理醫生是幫助你探勘你的夢魘來源，而不是讓你探勘她的身體。」他的眼睛並沒有離開手上的文件，走到特工面前才將視線轉到特工臉上。

　　聳肩，他稍微讓出空間讓參謀長繞過、並帶領自己往目的地前進，並隨口回應著：「至少我確定她的身體反應比她給我建議還專業。」

　　

　　帶點無賴意味特工如此說著，並接收到參謀長略帶責備的一瞥。

　　

　　「Mallory現在不在辦公室內，」頓了一下，參謀長補充道：「臨時有個會議。」

　　「喔！」特工的語氣並沒有什麼變化，「看來我錯失了神諭的頒布。」

　　「什麼？」走在階梯上頭的人疑惑地轉過頭看著身後男人。

　　「沒什麼。」男人立刻擠出欠扁卻絕對魅惑人的微笑——不過對參謀長無用。

　　「不過他請我轉告你一個好消息跟壞消息。」

　　「請說。」

　　「好消息是你有新任務了，不過任務內容還是得等他回來親自告訴你。」他們一同上了樓，目的地改變了，「壞消息是你的休假泡湯了。」

　　「真可惜。」雖然如此說，但男人的語氣絲毫感覺不到惋惜或鬱悶的意味。

　　

　　透明玻璃讓人一眼就看透裡頭人忙碌的狀況。Q Branch的外觀似乎還沒做新的裝潢改變——至少目前還是處於半成品狀態的空間。特工與參謀長經過這個充滿高科技、零與一亂竄的空間時，兩人很有默契地慢了腳步並同時往裡頭望了過去。軍備開發不在其空間，這個地方目前只有部份Q Branch的人員使用——主要是資訊的部份。

　　特工的目光很快地落在背對著玻璃門的那抹修長身影。大螢幕上的畫面跳躍、翻轉、切換，都是囂張地告知所有人Q Branch主管的腦袋是多麼優異——儘管是事實，但每次都讓人忍不住地讚嘆了一下。

　　四十五度角的側臉、頭疼、惡夢。特工的視線釘進了那傢伙的背脊，腦中的訊號似乎開始產生雜訊干擾。

　　

　　「Bond？」

　　

　　在特工深陷莫名電波干擾之前，參謀長的聲音把他扯了回來。轉首，特工才發現自己停下腳步不動而參謀長已經要轉個彎往別處而去。男人再轉回多看一眼軍需部主管的背影，恰巧瞥見被注視的人也轉過頭來。他們的眼神或許在那一秒有所接觸，但就只是簡單的不平行線的相交而已——毫無特殊意義。

　　距離過於遙遠，彼此都無法參透對方視線中的任何資訊。特工首先甩掉目光接觸，瀟灑地往參謀長的位置前進。

　　

　　「Mallory會通知你什麼時候跟軍需部拿武器。」參謀長在特工走近時補充了一下，但弦外之音特工能夠理解。

　　「Tanner。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「為什麼那天Q會出現在那裡？」

　　「他是你的軍需官。」顯而易見的答案。

　　

　　男人挑眉，這不是答案。

　　

　　參謀長嘆了口氣，「我不清楚，或許Mallory認為你們的關係可以再親密一點？」半開玩笑地說著。

　　「不需要。」男人的語氣顯得有些嚴厲，並繞過了參謀長，「我可以自己完成任務。」

　　「可以自己完成任務而不需要倚靠Q Branch的幫助？」參謀長的言語帶刺，「或許你可以跟Mallory建議這點。」

　　「Tanner……」想說什麼，但還是打住。

　　

　　 **那是我的夢魘開始。**

　　男人想了一下，當下只有自己跟參謀長，而他們現在已經不隸屬同事間的對話，也因如此，接下來的話就不需要再開口了。多說無益，只會惹起更多麻煩，就像對平靜的湖心丟一塊石子一樣，泛起的漣漪不知道什麼時候才會還給湖心安寧？況且，問題不是在軍需官，是特工自己——他很清楚，所以才沒繼續說下去。

　　

　　「就我所知，你的新任務Q也會同行。」參謀長提醒著，「Bond，少排擠別人，搞不好跟你出任務對Q來說才是千百萬個不願意！」

　　

　　跨過男人的領域，參謀長往黑暗處走去。特工在心裡翻了個白眼——參謀長的話沒反駁餘地。帶點悻悻然的心情，他跟上參謀長的腳步。

　　

　　※※※

　　

　　憂鬱的燭光在夜晚的岩石教堂反射著詭譎的光線。

　　被子彈射穿臂膀的男人倒在染了他人血液的地板上，奮力地呼吸著。男人慘痛的哭喊聲使鬼斧神工的教堂添加了一些悲慘的效果——明明如此美麗的地方卻透著這種氣氛，顯得很煞風景。

　　只敲擊鍵盤的修長手指在百年管風琴上滑過，管風琴所發出的共鳴蓋過了擊發在受傷男人身上的子彈聲響。 **沒什麼難度的任務。** 軍需官忍不住打了個呵欠。

　　如果不是跟著特工出任務，軍需官或許會想要在赫爾辛基多逗留個兩天。這是個適合把腦袋放空的城市，沒有程式碼、沒有槍林彈雨、沒有血腥染洗、沒有駭客入侵的好地方——不，收回這句話——軍需官看了一眼那倒在地上已經長眠不起的男人。突然對於這個城市感到一點愧疚，因為他們把血腥味帶到這個世界餘下的寧靜之所。

　　其實軍需官的工作只是穿著睡袍躺在飯店床舖上打開電腦掛上耳機來引導特工的路線，但他們一到赫爾辛基後，特工完全不理會指示自顧自地開始觀光了起來。一開始軍需官略感氣憤，但沒想到在幾個小時之內，特工那囂張的行徑引來了目標的注意，行動派特工靠著他的自大和聰穎，反將了目標一軍。最後他們連行李都還沒放到飯店就解決了這個任務。

　　 **隔天就可以直接回MI6了。** 軍需官一邊為特工的迅速感到佩服，一邊又覺得洩氣——他本來打算多玩個幾天的。不按牌理出牌的特工雖然讓軍需官感到有點厭惡，但不能否認特工的辦事高效率。

　　

　　「你會暈船嗎？」

　　

　　軍需官轉頭看著朝向自己走來的特工，微皺了眉。

　　

　　「明天天氣不錯的話我們可一起出海逛逛。」特工露出那抹專門勾搭美女的笑容。

　　

　　軍需官只是冷笑了兩聲。他相當清楚，James Bond的技倆是用在女性身上，而他朝自己衝出這種微笑只不過因為自己方才擺了臭臉——或許被看出自己想多觀光個兩天的念頭——所以刻意如此詢問。

　　

　　「比起出海，我更想要去拜訪一下聖誕老人。」軍需官刻意刁難地說著，而這句話達到了一定程度的效果，至少特工挑了眉。

　　

　　在軍需官想開口再揶揄些什麼之際，他發現特工冰藍色的眼睛突然闖進了職業訊號——所有的特工都一樣，當他們警覺到危險時都會有這種顏色變化，在他們的瞳色中。瞬間，特工扯住軍需官，將他拉近自己並迅速趴下以教堂的椅子當作掩護。下一秒子彈射進岩壁中的聲音敲碎了出海的期待。

　　軍需官不理解為什麼特工知道危險來臨？特工翻身，快速往自身十一點鐘方向開了兩槍，隨即聽到人體撞到長椅背的鈍聲。

　　 **聲音。** 就是聲音！岩石教堂的岩石所產生的特殊共鳴使得愛樂者相爭在此處表演。特工或許聽到了什麼細微的聲響，這就是跑外勤跟敲鍵盤者的差異！

　　特工在軍需官思索的幾秒鐘裡又向另一處開了一槍。接著，他拉起軍需官，神情不再輕鬆。

　　

　　「走。」

　　

　　軍需官步過倒地的屍體，多看了他們一眼。 **這些人是誰？**

　　這些人不是任務目標的後援軍團！不祥的預感油然而生。

　　


	3. Chapter 3

 

　　跟特工同行的壞處就是隨時會被捲入生命危險的事件中，而好處則是要逃命的時候特工們隨手就可以弄來交通工具——自然的像在喝水一般。

　　軍需官認為，此刻應該由自己來駕駛會比較穩當，至少不會被開酒駕罰單——駕駛座上的人該死地不知從何處弄來了酒，軍需官很確定在開始任務前那傢伙已經灌了不少酒精——這也是為什麼軍需官從一到赫爾辛基後就一直感到不安的原因之一。

　　無法確定追他們的人是怎樣的來頭？更不清楚他們現在是要往哪裡去？軍需官需要把情況回報給MI6，至少他們需要讓Q Branch知道他們的行蹤及必要時給予相當程度的支援和資源。正當軍需官拿起手機準備要按下按鍵時，特工突然甩了個彎——又像車子打滑那般。軍需官沒拿穩，手機跌到了腳踏墊上。

　　

　　「不要撿。」

　　「你在命令我？」

　　特工沒好氣地先嘆了口氣，試著平撫情緒，緩緩地說著：「把機器留在車上。」

　　「我們需要回報任務的狀況。」

　　「當然。」特工斜睨了軍需官一眼，「但不是現在。」

　　

　　還想反駁什麼，不過此時軍需官注意到後照鏡沒有反照出光線——後頭似乎沒有任何的追兵，除非那些人認為天還夠亮。不能肯定追兵是否真的被甩掉了，軍需官還是感到一絲不安全。但回想一下方才特工開車的方式跟遊樂園的雲霄飛車沒兩樣，況且還一直亂鑽小巷弄，軍需官分心了幾秒後發現腦子剛才記憶的地圖被打亂了——實在可惜。

　　不對。他們沒有GPS、沒有Q Branch的導航，完全都是憑著運氣隨便鑽隨便竄，但沒有碰到任何一條死路！

　　

　　「下車。」說著，特工鬆開安全帶。

　　「你是怎麼知道的？」軍需官那霧綠色的眸子像咬住獵物的蛇一般，盯住特工不放，「你很熟悉赫爾辛基。」

　　被問者頓了頓，眉頭微微皺了皺，聳肩：「不知道。」放掉安全帶，他自行下了車。

　　「你來過。」軍需官追著不斷往前快步的特工的身影，並追問著。

　　「或許。」特工不是那麼在意，他四處張望了一下，但沒有停下步伐。

　　「不對，你的紀錄上沒來過赫爾辛基。」軍需官不動了，他死死地釘在雪地上，不好的預感成型後就是如此可怕的現實。

　　

　　特工也停下步子，轉身看著軍需官，他們相距兩公尺的距離，不遠，但軍需官的綠眸警戒的讓特工覺得他們相距如光年。

　　

　　「我不記得了，可能很久之前我曾經私下來渡假過。」有一點不甘示弱的態度，但更貼近某一種哀求。

　　「沒有。」軍需官的口吻很冷、很平靜，他看起來有一點在打顫，八成是因為現在的低溫所導致的，「你沒有來過這裡。」

　　

　　特工抿唇，微瞇了眼——懷疑再摻一點孤傲。

　　

　　「我是你的軍需官，我知道你所有的事。」聲音如昔，平穩、清晰。

　　

　　他握拳，卻無法抑制低溫侵襲：身子發顫，是低溫還是害怕？他也分不清楚。

　　雪花開始落了下來，一片、兩片，漸漸地像花雨一般飄搖著把整個已經沒有其它色彩的世界添上薄薄的霧白。特工的腳步很慢，一步、兩步；而軍需官的腳像是被死死地釘在地上，無法移動，也不敢移動。

　　伸手，特工抓住軍需官的手腕，冰藍色的眼神依然霸氣——就算解釋不出任何原因，他還是可以如此地理所當然。是的，這是一種無賴。稍稍拉引了軍需官，本來無法拔出陷入深雪的鞋子，如今卻因為特工的力道，軍需官感覺自己的身子好像被蠱惑了一般，居然開始踏出第一步。

　　

　　「走。」

　　

　　單字。就一個單字，卻可以拉走自己——實在不可思議，軍需官腦子裡某個意識咆哮著愚昧及莫名的甘願。

　　

　　※※※

　　雪花無語地飄落在車窗外的雪白大地上，些微雪片沾粘上了玻璃，使得視線受到了一些阻礙——熱帶國家的人們才會喜歡下雪。

　　他不知道這趟交通工具之旅要花上多少時間。他只是沉默著、不發一語地盯著車窗外頭，有一點像似在發呆，但腦子卻亂哄哄地吵鬧著。在他人看來，自己像一尊漂亮的陶瓷娃娃——潭水色彩的眼珠，像是畫家一筆筆勾勒出來的線條；艷色的嘴唇讓人聯想童話公主的笑容；緩緩眨眼的速度，像是慢速播放的電影格般，讓人有一種時空跳脫的復古感。

　　而漂亮的陶瓷娃娃卻面無表情、冷冷淡淡……卻相當令人著迷。

　　

　　「你作夢嗎？」

　　

　　這句話聽來相當刺耳。陶瓷娃娃沒轉頭，只是眼神往身側掃了一下，然後繼續把目光在根本看不到其他色彩的白色世界裡。

　　他知道那問句只是字面上的意思。沒有別的意味。

　　身邊的人不再說話，他們之間的空氣又靜置了幾十秒鐘。莫名地，他有一點想再聽到那充滿磁性的嗓聲——他現在連習慣的鍵盤聲都失去了，不想要讓自己的耳朵處於空洞狀態。

　　吸氣，緩緩地吐氣。他閉眼，幾秒後，慢慢睜開眼睛。

　　

　　「我睡眠品質還不錯。」輕語。

　　他眼角餘光瞥見身邊人微扯動了嘴角弧度，回覆著：「很好。」

　　「你是因為作夢所以看心理醫生？」

　　「我是因為心理醫生而作夢。」強詞奪理，但軍需官卻因為這回答淺笑了笑，男人接著說：「紅色的，像火一樣。」還有跟你一樣的綠色眼睛。

　　

　　後面那句話男人選擇讓它在心中沈澱。

　　聽者漸漸轉頭看著男人，微瞇了眼——看起來較為專注。霧綠色眼睛令人聯想到貓類的那隨光改變的瞳孔——男人從他的眼神中讀到了好奇，不過好奇似乎刻意壓抑了下來，用淡漠掩飾。

　　

　　「你本身就是火。」語氣與窗外的溫度一致，軍需官重新躺回椅背上，但這次他沒看向窗外。

　　

　　男人沒說話，卻勾起淡笑。

　　良久，軍需官稍稍撇過頭去盯著身邊的人看著，而男人只是轉動了眼珠瞥了那慵懶卻意謂深長的注視。

　　

　　「我們要去哪？」這問題困擾軍需官已久。

　　男人露出詭譎的笑，相當輕柔地回答著：「去找火。」

　　

　　軍需官瞪了他一眼，隨後又把視線放回遙遠的風景處，靜靜地等待著交通工具停歇。

　　

　　※※※

　　軍需官看著在旅館房間裡到處亂逛的特工，心底裡突然冉冉生了無名火。雖然不是旅遊旺季，但卻很難找到旅館——特工對於旅館又特別挑剔。好不容易找到了一間他願意下榻的旅館，偏偏又只剩下一間房——軍需官一點都不想要跟特工共處一室，何況他隱約覺得特工可能會叫自己去睡沙發。

　　可恨，他絕對不會接受去睡沙發這餿主意。

　　他們沒有任何的行李。在岩石教堂前，他們把行李放在租來的車上，而逃離莫名追殺時，特工是隨便找了台車逃之夭夭，然後又轉換火車到坦佩雷來。

　　坦佩雷。什麼地方不去來這裡？是要順便去跟Muumi朝聖一下嗎？軍需官下了火車後在心中吐槽。

　　簡言之，他們沒有行囊，軍需官也失去科技產品的包圍——他首次覺得自己毫無用武之地。他在腦中構思了些許優先次序及勾勒目前狀況的應對方案等等。但沒有可以敲打的鍵盤讓他感覺哪裡怪怪的。

　　他們完成任務了。但是卻又被追殺。誰派來的？為什麼要殺他們？Bond為什麼不跟MI6先取得聯繫——去除掉那惹人生厭的自大派作風，軍需官認為應該別有用意。他們要去哪裡？做什麼？現在安全嗎？不，根本不安全，既然不安全為什麼Bond還優遊自在地找飯店下榻？是餌嗎？那他們的武器要去哪生出來？

　　問題太多了，其實真正的問題只有一個。

　　

　　「你到底有什麼打算？」軍需官杵在房間的正中央，與特工保持一定的安全距離，警戒性地盯著他看。

　　

　　特工聳聳肩，解開領口與袖釦，脫掉西裝外套——流暢的動作，但那調情的冰藍色卻在軍需官身上打轉著，接著，他把西裝丟到了床上——如果特工真的想惹軍需官生氣，那他成功了。軍需官怒視著那傢伙的一連串的舉動，有莫名的毛躁感。

　　

　　「洗芬蘭浴？」男人的口吻曖昧，「或者你想出去看星星？」

　　

　　軍需官沒有情緒的變化，只是走了過去，站在特工面前，兩人像對峙一樣等在對方下棋。

　　

　　「你睡沙發。」

　　

　　聞言，男人挑了眉。

　　接著軍需官拾起被丟在床上的衣服，往特工的胸口抵過去——他的神情總算有一點變化，嚴厲了一些——不過吉娃娃本來就沒有軍犬那樣兇惡的氣勢。

　　男人反手抓住了軍需官的手腕，並順勢將他整個人壓按在床上。特工與生俱來的身材優勢再加上受訓的體能，瞬間就將軍需官雙手箝制並壓制住他的雙腳——即便後者還來不及抵抗。

　　

　　「你很討厭我。」他接收到軍需官眼神中的厭惡，且不帶任何情感地問著。

　　「你也是。」反唇相譏。

　　

　　特工討厭跟自己作對的人。正確來說，沒有人喜歡跟自己對著幹的人。而越是能激起對方的反應，特工就會越故意去觸碰他的逆鱗。

　　低頭，他不由分說地吻上自己的軍需官，感受到對方的詫異及反抗。他喜歡這樣——特別喜歡去捉弄那些恨惡失去自由的野獸。血腥味擴散開來，蔓延在口腔中、貝齒上，還有尚未脫離交纏的雙唇上。但疼痛感使他下意識地停止動作，稍微離開了那鮮艷的唇瓣。身下人稍稍喘了氣，但仍舊毫不留情地瞪著自己。

　　

　　「你睡沙發。」重複著，軍需官沒有任何退讓之意。

　　

　　就算是沒什麼兇惡氣勢的吉娃娃，咬人時也是會痛的——各種意義上都已證實。

　　笑了笑，男人起身，抓起自己的西裝離開柔軟的床舖。

　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　他確定這次他看得較為清晰一些了。紅色的，紅色的火焰吞噬他的前方道路，慘叫聲好比杜比音效在自己身邊縈繞——這次他不像之前那樣感到心驚，反而可以淡然地接受並開始搜尋這些困擾人的東西。

　　反正不管他怎麼轉身，那張四十五度角的臉絕對會跟隨著自己——寸步不離，像影子那樣跟隨著。扭曲的臉龐、分辨不出性別的喊叫聲、或許是眼淚卻又像是人體散出來的水分那樣爬在那臉上。

　　驚恐、痛苦、噁心感像蛞蝓的黏液那般，正向他包圍而來。

　　他停下腳步，所有的哀號、呼聲、慟哭一瞬間全部止息——彷彿方才那一切吵鬧就像演戲一樣，導演喊卡，全部屏息不動。那張扭曲的臉龐突然停格，恢復了最原先的面無表情。他討厭那個樣子——那種完全讀不到任何情緒的面色，他無法從中獲得任何的資訊、蛛絲馬跡，那會讓他的觀察力突然被歸零，毫無用武之地。

　　晃若方才的那些鬼吼鬼叫全都只是曇花一現，像幻覺。他眼前這張靜如湖心臉龐才是真實的。

　　他掏出槍——在夢裡不需要追究邏輯，夢境中，你就是上帝——他對那張熟識卻又陌生的臉孔開槍。

　　濺出來的色彩不是絳紅，是霧色寶石般的綠色。那張臉似乎喊叫了一聲——長久以來第一次被如此對待——噴發出來的一切如同軍需官的眼睛顏色。

　　

_我是你的軍需官。_

　　

　　不對，不是這個。

　　特工瞬間睜開眼睛，並像觸電一般坐起。他突然感覺一陣寒冷，應該是夢境所帶來的副作用，但此時此刻他卻似乎感受到了低溫。他將臉埋進掌心中，再次閉上眼睛時，那張臉龐沒有出現——很好，這意味著他現在是清醒的。

　　呼吸的速度漸緩，似乎調勻了步調，他放下雙掌，緩緩地睜開冰藍色的色彩，做了簡單的深呼吸動作。不知怎地，他突然轉首看向床鋪方向。

　　映進眼簾的是端坐在床沿邊的軍需官——不似夢中那張臉面無表情，他的軍需官微微顰了眉像是認真的態度，直勾勾地盯著他瞧。而特工的第一個念頭是：他的軍需官穿戴整齊，有點可惜。

　　他與軍需官互視了良久，兩人都沉默著不動聲色。

　　綠色的；紅色的；火焰；還有什麼……特工腦子裡慢慢拼湊著夢境中那些零散的訊息。

　　綠色的。

　　他盯著軍需官的眼睛瞧——背對著光芒，那雙綠眼睛看起來沒那麼翠綠，大概是背光之故，他似乎看到了陰暗處——不透光，可把光線都吞噬掉的宇宙黑洞的顏色。

　　黑色——夜晚；綠色——眼睛：紅色——火焰。在夢境中還有什麼元素是被遺漏的？

　　雪。

　　他看到窗外開始飄動的霧色。

　　

　　「你還好嗎？」

　　

　　軍需官突然開口，特工的視線從窗外被拉回，重新校正在軍需官的臉上。他不想回答，所以只是沉默。

　　軍需官沒因此感到不悅，他站起，或許準備倒杯熱茶什麼的。走到自己的身側那櫃子旁，搜尋起茶壺茶杯之類的物品吧。

　　特工持續自己的寡言——正確來說他到現在還沒說過任何一句話。腦子裡面還在旋轉著那些隻零破碎夢境訊號。而出乎意料，他的軍需官給自己倒了一杯熱茶，並放在自己面前的桌上。他看著軍需官——後者稍微遠離自己一些，在另一張單人扶手椅沙發上坐下。

　　他像老鷹一般盯著軍需官輕啜著熱茶水，熱氣讓軍需官的鏡片紋上一層霧。這畫面似乎在記憶中……或許哪個地方，他曾看過。

　　突然，記憶像一塊塊磚頭，從摩天大廈般的高度紛紛墜毀。沒有一個磚塊好端端地跌在地面，反之，有些磚塊都在地心引力拉扯之中粉碎：有些磚塊像是被子彈穿透，從旋出的空洞中裂出蜘蛛網般的細線，然後炸毀。他就站在地平面上，看著那些記憶磚塊在空中炸開、脆裂，直至變成粉末，如雨水降臨。

　　最後，什麼都沒有。什麼都沒有。連片碎片都屍骨無存。

　　有些洩氣，特工有一點懊惱地閉起雙眼並躺向睡了一晚的沙發上。

　　

　　「你是不是想起了什麼？」

　　

　　聞聲，特工轉了過去，慵懶地望著軍需官。後者放下茶杯，還是不帶任何情緒——跟夢中那張毫無表情的面孔不同——望著自己，相當認真地看著自己。

　　

　　「願聞其詳。」特工聳肩——略為無賴。

　　軍需官微蹶了嘴，這似乎跟他原本想的有一點出入，不過他立刻恢復原先的態度，輕聲卻清晰地說著：「我推測你忘記某些東西了。」頓，「在MI6的紀錄上沒有，表示這是你的私事——或許是在你休假期間？我不確定。」停頓一下，然後接收到特工眼中的同意訊號，軍需官繼續自己的假設：「你所有的事情我都知道……」

　　

　　「你是我的軍需官。」特工突然打斷了軍需官的言語，並換來一抹複雜的綠色視線——他很滿意這個效果。

　　「但是，假設有某件事——發生時間不長，也極可能在你出任務時發生的一段小插曲？所以報告上看起來或許只是瑣碎。這個小插曲或許引導你利用你休假的時候去來一段冒險？不清楚，也不一定是在你休假的時候發生。」軍需關下意識地用手觸碰了嘴唇——特工特別注意那豔唇與手指接觸的區塊，他又道：「總之，發生了某一件事，而這件事或許是很久以前發生的，發生時間不長，而且這件事並沒有影響到你之後的人格、身心什麼的，只是一件小事。」忖，「但你已經忘了，幾乎完全將之忘記。」軍需官抬眼盯著那勾人的天藍色，「或許對大格局來說，這件事只是小紙屑——一點都不重要。但對你可能不是如此。」

　　「你想說什麼？」

　　「我猜你忘了一件對你來說很重要的事。」

　　

　　空氣流動停滯。

　　

　　「它過去了。」頓，「完全字面上的意思。」又補充著：「有些事情其實已經不那麼重要了，但是不可能完全沒有印象、記憶。而最近，可能發生了觸動你這個已經完全忘記的事件的細節，你的腦袋無法停止不去思考為什麼忘記那件事、為什麼你無法自拔地想要去想起卻又想不起來，那樣的矛盾跟痛苦。」

　　

　　特工仍舊沒有發言。但這次軍需官知道，特工看著自己的眼神與其他時候不同。

　　

　　「你很痛苦——對於忘掉的記憶。」接著，又是一段沉默，然後又像是說己聽得一樣：「就算再怎麼不重要也不可能連個碎屑都沒有。」

　　「那麼，若是如此假設：」特工突然開口接了話，又說著：「某一天，你突然想起了一個被你遺忘已久的人，那個人曾在你生命中存在相當重要的地位——儘管時間不長。」他頓了一下，目光放回到窗外遙遠的風景逗留，「那是怎樣的感覺？遺憾？後悔？」

　　軍需官沒有即刻回答這個問題，良久，他回覆著，像跟自己說話似的：「愧疚。」

　　

　　特工沒有把視線拉回來，他還是繼續注視著飄著雪的戶外。而他與軍需官繼續持續了很久的無語對峙。直到特工覺得那杯熱茶已經涼了，他才緩緩地轉了回來，看著似乎盯著茶杯發呆的軍需官。

　　

　　「我沒有任何的愧疚感。」說著，他瞧見軍需官瞥向自己。

　　「你不需要有任何愧疚感。」

　　「為什麼？你怎麼知道？」

　　

　　特工語畢，並立即意識到答案，而這次，軍需官選擇沉默。因為他們都懂，所以不需要再次開口。

　　

　 _因為我是你的軍需官。_

　　

　　※※※

　　對於趕路，軍需官並不反感，他只是沒那麼喜歡像無頭蒼蠅一樣趕來趕去卻不知道目的地何在？坐在他旁邊的男人，丟給他一台不知從哪弄來的筆電——介面還是芬蘭語——有一點麻煩，軍需官在心中翻了白眼。

　　他快速地向Q Branch報告他與特工現在的狀況，並回報以完成的任務。沒有留下任何的說明，也切斷與MI6的聯繫——特工的要求。而他小小地動了一點手腳——讓Q Branch的某人可以知道他們的蹤跡，以便需要火力支援時可以以最迅速的方式給予補給。當然，趁著特工在跟走到旁邊另一排車位的紅髮小妹妹調情時——希望芬蘭警察不會用眼神誘拐未成年少女來逮捕他們——追查了一下在岩石教堂裡面遇到的那群人可能是哪些組織的？

　　

　　闔上筆電，此時特工把視線收回，並帶著迷人的笑靨對著軍需官微笑，軍需官白了他一眼，輕聲地問著：「我們這次去哪？」

　　「去拜訪聖誕老人。」

　　

　　軍需官的眼睛瞪大，嘴唇微嘟——是的，這表情就是說著：天殺的你在開什麼玩笑？

　　

　　「我記得你說過，比起出海，你更想去拜訪聖誕老人。」特工笑著，無比地無賴。

　　


	5. Chapter 5

 

　　他們從來就不害怕警察。不過跟著特工偷過幾次車之後，軍需官心中那些微的道德良知在看到藏青色的制服時莫名地起了一點敬畏之心。

　　原先特工已經買好了往羅瓦涅米的機票，軍需官一得知此事差點拿起桌上的咖啡潑他——不過就在他抓著咖啡杯的同時，特工就在他面前把列印出來的電子機撕掉——軍需官相信特工根本就忘記自己不坐飛機這件事，而且他也敢賭特工在撕掉機票時並沒有察覺到自己正握緊咖啡杯。

　　特工買了機票又將其銷毀，表示有其原因，所以軍需官也就沒再過問。

　　而現在，他們正在某個芬蘭小鎮——從擋風玻璃望出去可看到兩個巡邏的警察正朝他們的方向走過來，警察正跟彼此聊天著，但軍需官有著不怎麼好的預感。軍需官稍稍用眼角餘光瞄了特工，駕駛座的人並沒有任何舉動——他們現在停靠在路邊，因為剛才特工下車去買東西。而一上車就遇到警察巡邏。

　　應該沒那麼倒楣，應該不會遇到警察臨檢什麼的吧？軍需官在心裡默默祈禱著——儘管他沒有宗教信仰。

　　特工有了一點舉動，軍需官心想著趕快發車趕快走人，就算警察追來，依照特工那種開車方式，多少可以甩掉他們。然後……嗯，或許再換一台車？

　　突然感覺到被拉扯，軍需官下一秒就發現自己的雙唇被堵上了！這混帳工居然在這個時候吻自己？

　　不對，或許只是為了要魚目混珠？或許只是想掩飾一下、警察可能會有些不好意思打擾親熱中的人們。還在思考的同時，特工的舌頭突然肆無忌憚地竄了進來——就算只是演戲，這也太過了吧？

　　正想要推開之際，軍需官感覺到他被束縛住。反射動作是要掙開，但理智卻壓下這種衝動。過了多久軍需官不確定，當特工放開他的時候，軍需官也敢打賭，自己臉上大概是剛跑過步的那種氣色吧。

　　

　　看了一眼原先警察站的位置——兩個人都不在了，他沒好氣地對身邊的人說：「走了？」

　　「嗯。」特工隨意回應著，並啟動了車子。

　　好像哪裡不大對勁，軍需官追問著：「他們什麼時候走的？往哪裡走的？」

　　「他們進了那間房子。」特工邪惡地笑了笑。

　　

　　軍需官盯著特工用眼神示意地房舍，如果有槍，他現在絕對往特工臉上開。

　　如果依照特工所言，那兩個警察在軍需官發現他們之後，就轉進去離他們最近的房子裡頭了——因為自己一看到警察就下意識地轉開視線，所以根本沒注意到！還以為警察一直朝他們的方向走來。

　　

　　「你騙我。」沒有怒氣，只是平鋪直敘的說著，軍需官的鏡片恰巧在這個角度做了個反光折射。

　　「至少我沒咬你。」痞痞地笑著，特工踩下油門。

　　

　　※※※

　　「我需要知道你的下一步是什麼？」

　　

　　軍需官說著，這是他這一個多小時來歇下敲鍵盤動作——八成筆電電源快罄了——但視線還是沒望向自己。特工打從心底認為，軍需官似乎寧願欣賞車窗外的一片雪白外加偶爾來串場的麋鹿，也不想要把目光多停在自己臉上多一秒的時間。

　　如同他昨晚所言，他們對彼此都沒有好感。

　　軍需官只是做他應該要做的分內工作——儘管他幾乎是完全地瞭解、掌握了特工的個性、過去、癖好，但這不代表他同意或者接受更甚之這些資訊對軍需官一點意義都沒有。

　　他只是在工作。完美地完成他的工作。而對於特工的情緒或者想法，除非影響到他們的任務進行，否則特工可以肯定地說：軍需官完全不在乎。

　　就像一台機械——只不過裹上了人皮。

　　對於軍需官的態度，特工瞭然於心，更貼切的說，特工接受之。

　　

　　「你說呢？」特工詢問著，視線也放在行駛道路上，沒打算多瞥身邊人一眼。

　　「我不知道。」沒有溫度。

　　「你應該知道。」喃喃，細碎且細微地自語著。

　　

　　沉默變成一種常態，有時令人感到相當不自在，但這樣的氛圍出現在他們之間時，卻又如此的平凡且穩定。

　　

　　「如果你只是打算來一趟緬懷過去之旅，那我就不必奉陪。」軍需官嘆了口氣。

　　「如果不是呢？」

　　片刻，軍需官輕語：「這也非工作行程，我沒有參與的意願。」

　　

　　語音方落，車子也狂妄地直接停在路中央。前不見古人後不見來者，他們是這一片雪白地嚇人的世界裡唯一的點綴。

　　車子沒有熄火，只是踩了煞車。特工沒有動靜，只是安靜地等待。

　　軍需關閉起眼，做了個深呼吸——這大概是他和編號007特工最接近翻臉的一次狀態。沒有爭吵，也無須冷言相向。看起來像是尊重彼此的一種相處態度，但實質上卻只是幼稚的成人翻版。

　　

　　「在岩石教堂追殺我們的人並非芬蘭當地人，他們的槍枝來自巴基斯坦的走私軍火——這是你三年前在查毒梟的任務中順手破壞的走私供應商的工廠。另外，那些人或許是傭兵。雖然當時我看的不很清楚，不過第一個被你撂倒的應該是俄羅斯人，我們離開教堂時我有稍微瞥到另一個也持一樣槍械的人，若是沒看錯，那個人應該是東方人。」稍做歇停。

　　繼續道：「我還沒查到他們的雇主是誰，但肯定不是當地黑社會的反叛份子。他們不可能查到我們要去赫爾辛基出任務，就算知道，你那不按牌理出牌的行動模式也很難掌控的到。」

　　

　　說者停了停，抿唇。

　　

　　「但我不相信巧合。」所以目前還無法確認為什麼那些傭兵要殺我們？

　　「Then？」男人靜靜地聽著，卻仍舊望著前方。

　　再一次嘆氣，軍需官覺得他這幾天已經用掉了他近一年的無奈次數，「Take care of yourself.」語畢，軍需官的手附上門把。

　　「你是我的軍需官。」

　　

　　此話一出，軍需官停了動作。空氣宛如僵硬死屍，而特工此刻才轉了頭過來看著差不多是背向自己的軍需官。

　　

　　「所以我會負責你的安全。」說著，他開啟車門，步下。

　　

　　※※※

　　為什麼是羅瓦涅米？

　　不知道。但心中冒出了這個問題自問著。

　　開著車的特工感覺自己心浮氣躁。軍需官問的不是：『為什麼是羅瓦涅米？』，反之，他問：『你的下一步是什麼？』

　　這點讓特工感覺不大舒服。彷彿軍需官不在意到底要去哪，他在意的是他們的行動是否跟工作有關？軍需官不是工作狂——這點從很多方面都可以佐證。但軍需官只在乎跟自己共處時是否與工作相關。他說的沒錯，他們兩都非常不喜歡對方。特工並沒有想要跟軍需官有什麼好的關係或發展——這不重要！軍需官就只是軍需官，負責提供他破壞世界的武器、掩護他的行動、保護他的生命、協助他完成保衛國家及女王的使命。

　　他從沒去在意過軍需官想什麼、要什麼。

　　特工不清楚自己做的夢跟那些追自己的人有什麼關聯？或許八竿子打不著邊！更不清楚為什麼一踏上芬蘭這塊土地後——尤其是發生在岩石教堂槍擊後，他腦子裡面突然冒出羅瓦涅米這地方，並且他莫名地有一種非去不可的……使命感？

　　更要命的是，腦海中有一個聲音堅持要帶軍需官一同前往羅瓦涅米。

　　軍需官不跟他一起行動才是正確的。如此，他不需要分心擔憂另一個人的安危，而且坐在電腦前的軍需官比在槍林彈雨中的軍需官來的有用多了！即便特工清楚知道，不應該小看那年輕人。但他還是古板地認為那傢伙適合當溫室花朵。

　　 **為什麼是羅瓦涅米？**

　　特工快速將方向盤轉到底打了個彎，左手下意識地放在嘴唇上——人在思索或煩躁或想掩飾什麼的時候，所做出來的反射動作之一。

　　 **不對！**

　　特工突然迅速踩下離合器，接著換檔，再緊接著踩油門至底。筆直的路上要拼個高下除了車子性能之外似乎沒有別的選擇。因為既不需要過彎也無須靠技巧繞過擋住視線的障礙物。如此，特工突然想起之前在拉斯維加斯的公路上跟墨西哥的毒梟玩你追我跑的大貨車飆車競賽——笨重的機器，他還是喜歡跑車的速度感，就像花豹在草原上狂奔的那種血液沸騰心跳加速風聲在耳畔呼嘯的狂野。

　　他快速地將方向盤往左轉，然後他的右後照鏡應聲破碎——好傢伙，槍法還不錯。若是他方才沒有轉向，那顆子彈就會精準地擦過他的右肩。

　　抬眼，他瞄了一點確認後頭的追兵。兩輛汽車，開槍的是前台，開槍者位於副駕駛座的位置，半個身體已經探出車窗——危險動作，請勿模仿。

　　不知怎地，特工沒由來的慶幸軍需官已經下車。

　　特工接著將方向盤左打到底，放開油門，急踩煞車，00組特工的開車技術向來受到肯定且各個特工都相當狂妄。高速煞車下的急轉方向盤——他已經在Vesper面前翻過一次車了，這次絕不重蹈覆轍。

　　急速下的大轉彎似乎也嚇到了後頭的兩輛車，後者就像看到前方出了車禍的反應一般，立刻反射動作地踩下了煞車，而就在此刻，特工的車已經完全轉了過來——呈現逆向行駛的狀態。

　　駕駛者屏住呼吸，眼睜睜看著特工的車子像他們飛奔而來。轉彎？後退？二選一的機會。方才開槍的人最先回過神來，立刻朝著特工的擋風玻璃處開槍——太慢了！對手身為MI6的00組編號007特工James Bond，除非你比他更不按牌理出牌，否則你很難有第二次機會扳倒他。

　　前台車子因駕駛猶豫了一下外加槍手並沒有抓緊機會開槍，錯失了良機，他們首先出局——兩發子彈，一發不偏不倚地擊中車子的左前輪，另一發打中駕駛座的擋風玻璃處造成了如蜘蛛網般的碎裂後，高速行駛下的車子因輪胎被打破而像旋轉木馬似地開始打圈然後不幸地翻了過去，後面的車子雖趕緊打方向盤卻還是與翻車擦身而過——撞到些許車身——不造成大礙，但輪胎卻濺過前台車子的漏油。

　　特工與後台車相反方向、相視而過，中間橫著那輛倒楣的翻車。另一個駕駛確信自己看到了特工那抹詭譎的微笑。下一秒，他發現他們的車子油箱被擊中，而他在左後照鏡的部份看見007特工稍稍探出身來，往自己身後——也就是翻車處的油漬方向，精準地開了槍。

　　


	6. Chapter 6

 

　　白色的長袍大褂，接近黑色的髮絲在光照之下卻顯得些許透色——是背影。背對著自己略低著頭像是仔細看著什麼似的，背影給人一種相當認真用功的感覺。很安靜，連空間都是純淨潔白的，不，其實不是純白，正確說像是象牙白。純白色會讓他想起醫院，但這個空間卻令人感到心安。

　　著長袍大褂的那身影不再低頭，現在是稍稍仰了頭，他的左手開始在摸索東西似地悠晃著——當然什麼都搆不著，那傢伙身邊是空的，那裡只有他一個人站著，什麼東西都沒有。大概是發現這點，那傢伙倏地轉了視線往自己的左方望去。

　　距離有點遠，他想再看清楚一些那張側臉。

　　念頭方閃，他即刻發現自己居然已經站在那傢伙的身後，而那傢伙似乎也發現了這點，放下捕風的左手，轉身，衝著自己微笑。

　　那傢伙轉首的時候，他確定自己心底裡有一股竊喜衝上喉間，卻在那傢伙與自己四目交接的同時，這股喜悅卻立即被沖淡了。

　　一則以憂一則以喜。喜的是，他確定這是夢，夢境裡面沒有嗅覺沒有觸覺，他沒聞到那傢伙手上端著的咖啡香，也沒有感覺到那傢伙轉過身後用左手觸碰自己臉頰的觸感；憂的是，他不知道這傢伙是誰。

　　

　　 _你以為我是誰啊_

　　

　　那傢伙微笑，沒有聲音。夢境像乾涸的大地。

　　Q

　　兩張臉孔重疊，嘴角的弧度慢慢疊起，卻不吻合。眼睛的顏色稍嫌太輕，軍需官的眼睛顏色略濃厚一些，不像這傢伙那般地薄淡如紗。

　　不是。

　　

　　 _你以為我是誰啊_

　　Q

　　

　　睜眼。再閉眼。只有闃黑。

　　

　　※※※

　　他不知道為什麼是羅瓦涅米。

　　同時，他也不知道為什麼自己只是坐在一間陌生的餐廳裡稍稍閉了眼就做了夢。唯一慶幸的是，雖然夢境的時間與現實時間並非真的相差了二十倍，但也差的夠久，久到讓人忘記真正的時間概念。

　　對於自己對夢中人物的聯想，特工有那麼幾秒感覺到後悔——參謀長的話還言猶在耳，彷彿是一種躲在陰影處的揶揄。他沒打算拒絕Q Branch的幫助，但他沒由來地想先私下行動——這種叛逆遊走在特工的孤傲和忠貞之間。

　　紅色的小拼圖。他想起自己從心理醫生那裡順來的小玩意——還躺在他的西裝內袋中。記憶如果是拼圖，那如果拼錯了哪塊拼版，則整張圖——也就是現在的記憶——就需要重來。需要重新倒帶到哪裡？端看拼圖位於哪裡。要先找到錯誤的點，才有辦法校正事態。

　　為什麼是羅瓦涅米？或許這就是他的拼圖。當然，也可能不是。但，不要懷疑自己的直覺——直覺通常都是由經驗所累積而成，若是懷疑了直覺，同時也表示懷疑了曾有過的經驗。或許現在他說不出個所以然，但他的目的地還是如舊。

　　

　 _你以為我是誰啊？_

　　

　　扯了笑。他突然想念起軍需官了。

　　

　　※※※

　　加入海軍後，他有幸參加一些抗暴鎮壓的反抗場合。是非對錯不重要，在那種情況下，服從命令才是第一要領。

　　特工握住手中的熱咖啡，他倚著冰涼的車門看著不遠處有隻正在四處張望的動物的身影——真是危險，不管是對動物本身或者對駕駛者。原先突然回想的思緒被打了個岔，就像是突然的跳電使得電子檔來不及存檔，而重開機之後卻發現此電子檔無回復功能那般的令人抓狂。

　　他不記得關於每一個任務的細項——海軍時代的事，並非每一件都令他印象深刻。他確實到過一些開發中——或者 _ **所謂的**_ 落後國家。在那裡參與鎮暴、壓下那些 _ **所謂的**_ 反抗份子。他熱愛自己的工作，對於無所事事時感到煩躁憂慮。

　　海軍時代。

　　很奇妙，正如他踏到芬蘭土地後第一個想到的是羅瓦涅米一樣。在這種回憶的狀態下，他想到的是海軍時代並非他的MI6展開的階段。從事他們這種工作者，相信直覺。而特工莫名地堅信，自己或許真的來過這塊北極圈的領域。

　　問題在於，跟誰？為什麼而來？而另一個直覺告訴自己，這兩個問題跟那些莫名其妙來找碴的殺手們有關連。

　　他眺望了遠方依舊白雪皚皚的景色，彷彿世界完全靜止一般，時間無法在此空間留下任何記號。

　　白色的積雪，室外那冷冽如冰的溫度。他又再次想起了語氣總是冰涼的軍需官，像揮之不去的夢魘纏繞，但毫無理由地，他愛上了這樣的鬼魂。

　　

　　※※※

　　「嗯哼。」軍需官用肩膀夾著手機——從哪弄來的不重要，繼續道：「他沒有支援。」他拿起機器，偏頭挾著手機也是種技術，但他總學不大來，回覆著：「對，我現在一個人。」平淡的語氣，彷彿說著他人事。

　　

　　他並非特工想像中那種對任何事都毫無熱情之人，在工作上，他可是對機器們展現出無比的愛慕——這點總是被人們忽略或無視。軍需官認為，他非常的正常，沒有任何情緒或情感上的障礙，他不過是對於人類的行為沒有特別的好惡分明之感。這並不意味他不認為沒有對錯之分，他只是……或許，可以如此說：他不認為人類有什麼權力或智慧去評斷任何與自己理念不同的事物。

　　另一方面，軍需官始終認為，情緒這種化學作用、身體激素都不過是在干擾一個人的理智。情緒會使人看不清楚事情的真面目，往往使得狀況更為惡化。雖然他如此認為著，但他經手的每個00特工——武器總給從他這索取吧——某種程度上，頗讓情緒引領著自己。軍需官沒有因此而嗤之以鼻，前面說了，他始終認為人類沒有權力、智慧去評價任何與自己理念不同的事物。

　　只是有一點麻煩，如此而已。

　　

　　「為什麼？」軍需官回問著電話那端急的有如熱鍋上螞蟻的人，「他是James Bond。」總有一天，自己一定會氣死參謀長，軍需官如此想著。

　　

　　接著，軍需官一陣沉默。電話那頭在自己冷淡地丟出“他是James Bond。”如此多重意義的句子之後，立刻回覆了句：『但你是他的軍需官。』

　　他知道。他比誰都清楚這句話的含意。Q下意識地握緊了手機，而電話那頭的參謀長似乎也察覺到軍需官的不語。參謀長似乎正思索著要如何控制這場對話的主軸，但又不想讓這個聰穎過人卻難以捉摸的軍需官有任何的不悅以致影響到接下來的行動——雖然參謀長深知軍需官不可能會發怒。因為，他是Q。

　　電話那頭的參謀長淺咳了兩聲，看似要繼續自己的言論。

　　

　　「但他不是我的特工。」

　　

　　一句話，輕如鴻毛，卻硬生生地切斷電話這頭與那頭的言語，使啞口無言成了空氣中的分子，圍繞、凝結，直至雨滴落下。

　　他們彼此沉默。無語像倫敦永遠都散不去的濃霧、像這接近北極圈內的積雪，生生不息著，無法驅散，也無法拒絕。

　　James Bond不屬於任何人，00組的特工都一樣。而軍需官卻屬於每個需要他的特工。不對等的關係，也永遠不會對等。並非不公正或不正義，因為這是事實，而且別無他意。

　　

　　「我不會一直跟你聯絡，但你會知道怎麼找到我。」軍需官準備結束話題，「資源。」再次強調，直到電話另一頭的參謀長含糊地應了聲Q才掛上電話。

　　

　　將電話的電池拔出，接著將其丟在地上，軍需官毫無憐憫之心地用力踩碎決定了這隻可憐電話的命運。不似一般特工的孔武有力，但內勤總有內勤的狠勁。軍需官隨意看了一下四周，腦袋裡運算且快速編織、策劃著下一個行動的藍圖。

　　棋子的下一步是什麼？不確定，但絕對有答案。

　　

　　※※※

　　他對塔林的印象比赫爾辛基來的濃烈。在記憶中，他沒踏上過芬蘭土地，紀錄上一如是。所以當他發現自己熟悉這塊土地的每個小巷弄時，總讓他又想起停留在塔林的那段時間。

　　他記得他因為上頭指示之故來到塔林，卻想不起來自己是從哪裡來到塔林的？倫敦？還是里加？還是橫越了大西洋的紐約？那次的任務不輕鬆，他醒來的時候是躺在醫院的。肋骨似乎斷了一根，身上還有多處的擦傷。他感覺頭痛欲裂，醫生卻說沒有大礙。至少從X光片及斷層掃描看來，他的大腦還能正常運作。有一點輕微的腦震盪，但不會妨礙他的任務進行。

　　那在他服役於海軍時期的往事了。年輕人的身體恢復的快，他很快就離開塔林按照指示與之會合。接著，他很幸運——又或者其實是不幸？他加入了MI6，在2006年與他這輩子最痛的愛相遇。

　　停車，他終止自己腦中的記憶倒帶，決定下車買點東西再繼續往羅瓦涅米前進。店員正慵懶地幫排在自己前頭的客人結帳，順便與之閒聊起來——這不是希臘人才會做的事嗎？特工在心中抱怨了一下。牢騷還尚在腦中盤旋，視線卻已經攫到了奇怪的影像在他的車子邊閃過。不，正確來說他並沒有看清楚影像是什麼，只是眼角餘光似乎瞄到了什麼，如此。

　　前面的客人跟店員揮手道別，後者正準備要幫特工結帳之時，玻璃碎裂聲像爆炸一樣四散。躲下，能躲多低就要盡可能地壓低身子！在自己前方的客人倒地——不長眼睛的子彈不會分別一般市民或者瘋狂殺人魔的身份。槍枝掃射這個小店舖，店舖裡頭的物品被擊碎的、被震動掉下來的、被倒下的人撞到的，無一倖免。

　　外頭開始有人放聲尖叫，店員已經嚇傻了整個人窩在收銀台底下發抖。特工躲進收銀櫃下，並計算著子彈用罄的時刻。不，他們有備而來，子彈不會用罄，但至少會有短暫停火的片刻。

　　這等待時間沒有過久，停火，他聽見腳步聲正往小店舖前進——自信、大膽、目中無人。

　　


	7. Chapter 7

　　00組特工最不缺乏的就是傲慢與過度自信，同時，他們也擁有著驚人的直覺，這些看似沒科學憑證支持的情緒元素卻是幹他們這行的人的救命仙丹。

　　對方的腳步聲能告訴特工的資訊不算多也不嫌少，從對方拿著槍就不分青紅皂白地朝小店舖裡掃射這點看來，此人並沒有什麼專業的態度——刺客只要一槍一子彈就能解決目標，低調就是他們的招牌。

　　但是另一個人的腳步聲響卻狂妄地踩過那些因子彈穿射而散落於地板的碎玻璃片，破碎的聲響像是一種另類的哀號、求饒，可是無人願意施捨一絲憐憫。

　　有兩個人，一個高傲無禮不將暗殺的不成文規定放在眼裡，另一名同行則是穩重、泰然自若，比較像專業人士。當這位冷靜先生拿起他裝著消音器的槍枝朝邊哭邊縮小自己體積的婦女開槍時，Bond立刻意識到，這名同行同樣也在破壞原有的規矩。

　　冷血。

　　是Bond腦中先閃過的字眼。很好，基本上壞人們都達到此條件才能登上James Bond的打擊名單——不過事實是，Bond沒有這種名單，對特工而言，就是順我者昌逆我者亡。談判斡旋，皆大歡喜；單挑較勁，歡迎指教。

　　男人抽出槍枝，並豎耳聆聽那兩名視人命於草芥的人的步伐聲響，他算準了暴躁先生與自己的距離，外加孩童的哭喊聲恰好能分散對方的注意力。轉身，他迅速地探出身子，並在短短幾秒內，精準地朝暴躁先生的持槍手開槍。子彈旋轉的軌跡劃破冰冷的空氣、鑽進暴躁先生的手腕，從另一邊鑽出，血液飛濺，自動步槍跌落地上，並且還免費奉送暴躁先生的難聽尖叫聲。

　　Bond眼都不眨地迅速往慘叫男人的肚腹多開一槍，在對方倒地不起之前，另一枚子彈反向飛了過來，從Bond的左耳邊飛馳而過——有驚無險——撞上了特工身後的玻璃窗，迫使特工必須蹲下掩護自己以防玻璃屑紮進皮膚，成了另類的裝飾品。

　　原先的冷靜先生衝了過來，Bond感受到對方一秒內攀升至燃點的怒氣，特工還沒舉槍，對方已經伸手拾起一跟斷裂成兩半的鐵杆往Bond的臉上揮去。特工巧妙地閃過第一回合，但他未料到對方可是左右開弓，另一隻拿著手槍的手徑直地往Bond的右臉招呼過去，突如其來的力道讓特工撞上了一旁半殘破的桌子，沒等特工回過神來，冷靜先生已經變成了暴走先生，他大步邁向前時才似乎想起手上有可以直接將特工致死的武器，左手伸直、雙眼發紅、準備扣下扳機。

　　Bond抓準時機，他立刻撲向對方，並像拆包裝袋、卸下美女衣物的自然手法，抓住暴走先生的持槍手，並瞬間扳斷對方的指頭。暴走先生尖銳的驚叫聲讓他下意識扣下扳機，子彈竄上了天花板，霎時，Bond將對方摔出桌沿，讓暴走先生的背脊與地板上的尖銳物做親密接觸。

　　特工抹掉嘴角的血跡，而暴走先生吃痛用斯拉夫語系問候了Bond的祖先，後者站起身來，因怒氣而全身充滿暴戾之氣，Bond只好準備與對方來場用蠻力較勁的肉搏戰。

　　念頭方落，他們同時聽見輪胎與地面摩擦的尖銳聲響，兩人下意識地朝聲音來源回首，下一秒，暴走先生就被不知哪裡衝進來的汽車從膝蓋處撞下，來不及閃躲，暴走先生已然被強大力道撞擊，人朝引擎蓋上仆到，接著汽車後退，暴走先生受到地心引力的邀請，整個人跌落於地。

　　Bond愣了一下，眼前這彷彿電影情節上演的畫面雖不是首次見到，但還是有點太超現實了。

　　

　　「上車。」

　　

　　熟悉的語言傳來，特工將視線轉向，並瞥見駕駛座上的人。腦中閃過各種不同的詞彙，但找不到合適的，Bond暫且保持沉默，並且思索著如何把眼前的一切做個合理的串接。

　　

　　「我說，上車。」不慍不火的平靜語調，不像好聲好氣的邀請，但也非絕對軍事化的命令口吻。

　　

　　特工嘴角微微揚起不明顯的弧度。他拍拍身上的灰塵，並理了理袖口，接著走向闖進此小店舖的汽車，打開副駕駛座車門，優雅地接受對方的邀請。

　　

　　※※※

　　這是一路朝北的道路。

　　他們正沉默地邁向永晝永夜的國度，而車子裡頭的靜謐是一種有趣的配樂，彷彿彼此腦中已經太過吵雜，言語只會使得氣氛顯得更為僵化。

　　目的地為何？彼此早已瞭然於心。而令特工困惑的並非他們是否真的要去拜訪聖誕老人，而是為什麼駕駛座上那位不到二十四小時前決定離開的人又返回來幫助自己？

　　

_「所以我會負責你的安全。」_

　　

　　喔，是的，那傢伙確實如此說過。Bond在心裡自嘲著。腦海中那名瘦弱、有怪癖、強迫症、疑心病很重、時常擺弄強力破壞武器的軍需官，看似手無縛雞之力，但這回在芬蘭所發生的一切，卻不斷刷新Bond對他的印象。

　　

　　「Q……」

　　

　　開口，像是無意識地輕喚，打破了保持寧靜的平衡點。

　　

　　「你的個人履歷上有奇怪的修改紀錄。」軍需官接話，彷彿方才特工的呼喚是一種發語詞、是開關，忖，他又道：「不是MI6上的紀錄，是你在海軍時期的資料。」

　　

　　海軍時期。

　　這詞彙似乎有某種魔力，它讓Bond的腦海掠過了幾幀畫面……更正，是色彩。綠色的，宛如翠綠玉石；紅色的，猶如火焰跳躍。

　　

　　「你在進入MI6前，上頭的官方紀錄顯示你在塔林執行任務。但海軍紀錄上並沒有明確寫出你正在執行怎樣的任務，這很奇妙，海軍需要進行什麼秘密、特殊的行動嗎？」軍需官問著，但視線沒有轉移，依舊筆直地望著前方的道路，語氣依舊冷淡，不似困惑、不似好奇。

　　

　　下雪了。北國確實比倫敦更快進入白雪暟暟的時節，雨刷上也沾了些許雪片，但還不至於阻礙視線。特工突然有點想伸手至窗外，感受冰涼的雪花在溫熱的掌心融化的滋味。

　　那已經炸毀的skyfall莊園位於北境，Bond的記憶中不缺乏雪景，然而，此時此刻，他卻莫名地渴望結晶體的溫度。

　　

　　「我記得塔林。」晶藍色的雙眸望著窗外，他們角色對調，現在，特工似乎可以理解之前坐在這個位置時的軍需官望著遠景的心思意念。

　　

　　塔林。這詞彙一出口，Bond似乎感覺到已經痊癒的肋骨正在隱隱作痛，消毒水的味道嗆鼻，分明沒受什麼重傷，卻不知怎地昏昏沉沉地度過好一段時日。記憶有些許殘破，點滴水聲、機器規律的單音節、還有莫名壓在心口上的鬱悶，隨著這地名緩緩在腦中湧現。

　　

　　「那你記得你執行什麼任務嗎？」軍需官詢問著，不是咄咄逼人的語氣，而是簡單平淡的疑惑。

　　

　　男人沒有回應，沉默已訴說了一切。

　　

　　※※※

　　那隻手指了某個方向。他循著指向望了過去，卻什麼都沒看見，只有一片的皙白色，像醫療機構，卻沒有令人不適的消毒水味。

　　背光，純白色，翡翠的色彩。眼角的皺紋顯示那人正微笑著。

 _羅瓦涅米。_ 他說，人影說著。

_羅瓦涅米。_

　　

　　他睜開眼睛，感覺心臟怦跳的速度由快逐漸平緩。深呼吸，吐氣，眼睫微垂，他瞥見窗外的天色已染上朦朧的曖昧紫光。是夢，還是夢。閉上眼，他試著讓心緒沈澱，像酒的渣滓因不再搖晃而沈落瓶底。

　　手煞車的聲音響起，他再度睜開雙眸，注意到他們正停在一棟建築物前方。太陽西落，交通工具不再轉動，他們彼此心照不宣。

　　軍需官仍舊保持他拿手的默然，似乎正在等待身邊的特工起身離開座位，又或者，其實他正在等待別的事物。會是什麼？Q在等待什麼？但也許軍需官根本沒有在等待什麼，他或許只是習慣保持不語，特別是當他與007獨處的時候。

　　不久前斷然離去的軍需官在緊急時刻出現，並且沒多問什麼就將自己帶往北極圈的冰雪國度，彷彿他早就讀透了James Bond的那麼丁點的小心思。但Q如此毅然果斷毫不留戀的離去，卻又突然沒給任何歸隊的理由就出現在Bond面前。

　 **為什麼？**

　　Bond安靜地想著。那應該只是伸手即可碰觸的答案，卻似乎毫無理由如捕捉空氣。

**為什麼？**

　　

　　「……為什麼？」男人開口，嗓音低沉，而他的聲音換來了那抹時神秘的湖綠色注視，「你為什麼回來？」低啞、粗糙、隱藏的性感。

　　

　　軍需官只是幽幽地望著他，黑暗中的微光讓人看不清楚、讀不透那雙眼睛的詭秘的光彩。有點誘人，又有點令人膽顫。

　　

　　「你知道記憶可以被偽造的嗎？」軍需官開口，他的嗓音仍舊平穩，不甜膩，清淡如水，卻令人渴望。

　　「你覺得我的記憶不可靠？」

　　「我覺得你的記憶有破綻。」

　　

　　他們互視著彼此，像挑逗、像試探。良久，特工勾起誘人的嘴角弧度，冰藍色的眼眸散出勾人的光芒。

　　

　　「願聞其詳。」他笑著，輕語。

　　


	8. Chapter 8

　　罪惡感、後悔與羞愧，這三種情緒常常不小心就被人混為一談，它們相似，但本質上卻相異。

　　罪惡感帶來苦悶；後悔令人感到酸澀；而羞愧……會讓人雙頰染上緋紅。

　　

　　※※※

　　「你會如何形容你的記憶力？」看起來像方從學府畢業的年輕人端著他的熱茶走向特工對面的單人扶手椅，坐下，「Mr. Bond？」熱煙紋上了他的鏡片，而他的表情如窗外的冰雪般低溫、平淡、帶著某種莊嚴卻觸碰不到的縹緲感。

　　

　　男人把注意力從窗外的飛雪轉了回來，冰藍色的雙眸緊盯著那雙湖綠色的眸子，氣勢宛如蛇盯著牛蛙似的。可惜，初生之犢不畏虎，軍需官似乎沒有接受到特工凌厲的眼刀；又或者，其實軍需官根本不將其放在心上。

　　他們無法在彼此的臉上讀到太多的情緒，某種挫折感油然而生。或許，他們都應該把偏見、隱藏的意念、用冷淡偽裝的小心翼翼、謹慎如踏冰的態度收起。或許，他們都該露出自己較為脆弱、柔軟的那一面，兩人的旅行才能繼續延續，信賴才得以牢固。

　　特工願意先當退讓的那位，這是他為數不多的優點之一。

　　

　　「破碎。」男人舒服地往後靠了靠，彷彿這是一場例行公事的心理諮商，就像他還在倫敦時，Tanner安排的諮商服務一般。

　　

　　軍需官那長長的羽睫拍了拍，他放下尚未品嚐的熱茶，神情猶如冰雪微溶。

　　

　　「告訴我你所記得的。」柔聲地，他道。

　　「你知道我所有的事。」 **你是我的軍需官。**

　　

　　Q微微偏了頭，用手指在杯緣上逆時針地繞了幾圈——這是他在思考時會不經意流露出的小動作，是出賣自己腦中想法的叛徒。還好，他並不在賭桌上，否則他早已慘敗，被丟進公海。

　　塔林。軍需官對塔林不瞭解，害怕坐飛機的是他用來杜絕長途旅行的藉口，而他進入MI6之後、遇上007之前，他確實認為這個藉口如護身符一樣有用。他對塔林的印象也僅限於007的報告之上——官方報告上顯示James Bond執行海軍的秘密任務。他們組成一個小組執行海軍任務，隔天，小組長主動與長官聯繫，並取得可主動切斷通訊的授權，與海軍相約於一週後於塔林碰面。

　　這週裡，小組長每天都會向長官回報任務進度，乍看之下並無大礙，一切都非常順利。但小組成員卻沒有在約定的日子出現在約定地點。但是一週後，並沒有任何一名小組成員出現在塔林。

　　海軍發出搜索，他們找遍了整個北歐各國的各個根據地，卻在將近三週後被人通知James Bond出現於塔林的軍方醫院裡。

　　海軍後來得知小組全軍覆沒，只剩下遍體鱗傷的James Bond苟延殘喘。Bond被留在醫院觀察了好一段日子，確認他的精神狀態、身體健康都恢復到一定的標準後，才被准許離開。一離開塔林，Bond就被MI6召募。

　　官方資料裡並沒有記載詳細的任務內容，與其說是零星，倒不如說是殘破。從登陸地點到塔林，這幾百多公里的距離、二十多天的日子裡，到底發生了什麼事，無人知曉，僅僅烙印在James Bond的腦中，而特工聲稱他把記得的全部都已經告知軍方。

　　

　　「告訴我你所記得的。」軍需官耐心地重複著，再一次，他想等待特工開口。

　　

　　不是那些報告書裡、A4紙上的碳粉組成的文字，而是來自於親身經歷那段時間、走過那些土地的人嘴裡所說出來的字句。

　　特工深呼吸，緩緩吐氣。他坐起身來，上半身向前微傾，手肘壓在大腿上，雙手交握，眼神依舊如鷹般銳利。

　　

　　「那是個暗殺任務。」他從軍需官眼中讀到了困惑，「沒錯，海軍為什麼要執行暗殺任務？喔，親愛的，這牽扯到太多的內部機密了，況且那時我們小組裡每個成員都知道，這場暗殺任務後，我們可能會與MI6碰頭。MI6、00計畫，幾乎是當時年輕人們的夢想。總之，你也不需要知道那些醜陋的事。我想，官方記錄上應該是寫我們執行某個反恐活動。」聳肩。

　　「我們在斯德哥爾摩登陸，組長回報了長官，然後我們部屬及探勘環境，原定我們能在三天內拿下對方，但組長發現時間太急迫，而且對方的防備森嚴，所以打算改用別的策略。我們與長官確認會回到塔林碰面，哪知道對方突然臨時起意，決定包了郵輪出海，我們無法確認對方是否還會回到斯德哥爾摩。

　　「暗殺行動需再度做出調整。我們跟到碼頭，上了郵輪的是替身，不是目標人物。我們行蹤敗露，在碼頭上演了一場槍戰，我不大記得是誰先開槍的，或者我是怎麼逃出來的？總之，我下一段記憶就是我走在雪地裡，而且我一路奔跑、躲藏，後來我來到了塔林——但我不記得我怎麼來到塔林的。反正我就到了。」聳肩，「剩下的你就都知道了。」

　　

　　良久，軍需官只是沉默，彷彿正在消化特工所說的每字每句、將這些字句與他從報告書上看到的文字串連，得到較為清晰的拼圖全貌。

　　

　　「Bond。」軍需官開口，他的眉心微擰，「你記得你的目標人物的名字嗎？」

　　

　　在那個瞬間，特工突然下意識地攥緊了拳頭，指甲掐進掌心的疼痛比霎時間發作的頭疼不相上下。

　　

　　「你確定你們是在斯德哥爾摩登陸？」Q的聲音挾帶著困惑，而Bond莫名地、似乎聽見的自己的胸腔那顆臟器快速地跳躍的聲響，「是誰告訴你，你們在斯德哥爾摩登陸的？」

　　

_倫敦？還是里加？還是橫越了大西洋的紐約？_

　　特工覺得一陣痛苦的暈眩。

_「是誰告訴你，你們在斯德哥爾摩登陸的？」_

　　

_**Bond** _

_**……Bond** _

　　

　　又是那個聲音。特工覺得頭痛到彷彿快要裂開。

　　

　　「Bond？」

　　

　　張開眼，Bond發現自己的呼吸急促，而軍需官不知何時離開了自己的座位，走到自己跟前蹲下，Q的臉上寫著焦慮及擔憂。不知怎地，Bond突然伸手，觸碰了Q的臉頰，後者被此舉動嚇到，但並沒有因此退縮。軍需官壓下自己的情緒起伏，自家的特工需要幫助，而他責無旁貸。

　　

　　「你聽過偽記憶嗎。」這不是問句，而是陳述句。

　　

　　特工沒有回應，他垂了垂眼。

　　

　　「要製造偽記憶不是困難的事，只要有足夠的暗示即可改變一個人的記憶。」軍需官的綠眸子裡是如此清澈，似乎看不到任何醜陋、陰暗的色彩，「當然，誘導出正確的記憶不是不可能，只是，沒有誰能確認引導出來的記憶也是完整的。」

　　「你是說催眠？」特工挑眉，漾出他一貫地壞笑。

　　

　　催眠沒那麼神奇。它是信者恆信，只對相信的人才有作用。然而，沒人敢保證催眠得到的記憶，就是真相。

　　

　　「我不信那種騙人的把戲。」特工的手早已收回，他露出揶揄的笑意。

　　軍需官只是淡淡地聳了聳肩，輕道：「那你只好相信我了。」微笑。

　　

　　※※※

　　「所以我不需要躺平？」

　　

　　特工瞥了眼那張舒服的大床，沒錯，他覺得與其乖乖地聽從軍需官的吩咐來一場見鬼的催眠，還不如躺在床上，假裝進入軍需官的催眠領域後，再大方的睡著。催眠跟睡眠到底哪裡不同？至少特工不覺得兩者有太大的差距。

　　

　　「坐著就可以了。」軍需官邊說著，邊拉了一張椅子到特工身邊來。

　　「你不需要那個？」特工在空中比劃了鐘擺的樣子。

　　「喔，當然不需要。」他坐下，嘴角勾起的弧度容易讓人低估了他的年紀，「不需要懷錶，我只需要你足夠地放鬆即可。」

　　「躺在床上我比較放鬆。」男人還是忍不住喃喃幾句。

　　

　　軍需官沒理會特工的抱怨。他啜了口已經冷掉的茶，並將其放在一邊的茶几上。他們彼此對望了幾秒，有種難言喻的默契正在悄悄形成。

　　

　　「我們從簡單的開始吧。」

　　

　　他伸手，輕輕地覆蓋住特工的雙眼，冰藍色的瞳眸閉上，感覺到軍需官指腹上的體溫，這讓特工莫名的感到心安。

　　軍需官將手收回，改變軌道，他輕輕將手覆上特工的腕間，脈搏的跳動隱隱約約地傳來。

　　

　　「請告訴我你的名字。」

　　

　　才幾秒鐘，特工卻覺得彷彿過了許久，軍需官的聲音有一點遙遠，但手腕上的溫度卻安撫著他的心緒。

　　

　　「Bond。James Bond。」

　　


End file.
